fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abaddon
The kingdom of abaddon has a long history mostly written by the neighboring human kingdoms that have grown to fear it. There exists a different history than what is known by human scholars. This is that history. History The kingdom of Abaddon was founded by the demon lord Abbadon 3,000 years ago. After spending thousands of years roaming aimlessly around the world, he eventually grew tired of the nomadic life. Eventually he would find himself viewing a now long forgotten human city. It’s army was no match for a demon of Abbadon’s power and by the end of a single day, the city was now ruins and the people that once called it home now ash. He lived in these ruins until he began noticing other, lesser demons gathering to him. It was an innate ability of lords to attract such demons and usually they would form makeshift armies. Abbadon would use these recruits to build his capital Makai. It would take years, but time is of little importance to a creature that can live thousands of years. With a capital now his, he would send his hordes outward to take territory around the city and this would become the foundation of the demon kingdom. It would take a long time and 3 rulers for Abaddon to reach its current strength. Government Initially Abbadon was very hands off with the running of his kingdom. The government was mostly just him at the top with greater demons and noble demons under him. Lesser and Minor demons were mostly viewed as simple troops and not something the demon lord bothered to care about. This all changed once the Fallen Angel Olivia joined his ranks. She would lay the true groundwork for the kingdom. She modeled it after some of other kingdoms she was familiar with. The imperial structure was fairly simple. Abbadon as lord would sit as an emperor would if were human. Directly below him was an imperial court consisting of ministers of various aspects both military and civilian. Each court minister would be in charge of his own branch such as education, justice, taxes, agriculture etc. Minor officials would fill out needed ranks as you went down the line. The laws were upheld by a police and court system. Judges would see cases and rule based on the laws of the land, which many were written by the angel herself and passed down through the imperial court. The lord would directly rule the capital and the surrounding land. Territories outside of the capital was divided into 4 provinces. There provinces were controlled by an individual with the rank of Warden. Outside of the Lord him or herself, these wardens would be the next in line in terms of power. These positions would be filled by those chosen by the current lord and would rule until either replaced or a new lord took the throne. How they ruled their provinces was decided by the warden and approved by court. While the wardens held absolute authority within their domain, they often had a general to handle the military within their province. While the warden was chosen by the lord, the general expected to assist the warden was chosen by the imperial court. Each province was not only expected to maintain itself, but also supply the capital with whatever it may need. Society Like many nations, Abaddon had its various ranks of people within its borders. The highest rung of the demon ladder were the greater demons. These demons possessed immense power that could only be challenged by the demon lord. These demons often held the highest positions within the government but that did not mean all top positions were held by greater demons. Like any other demon, they would have to earn the position they wanted to obtain. Military positions were often obtained by showing either physical prowess or an extraordinary strategic mind. Under Greater demons were the noble demons. These were demons of considerable power and ability as well, but less than that of the greater demons. Many positions within the government and military were held by demons of this rank. Young noble demons often volunteered to become knights. Knights were not part of the traditional military and were mostly used as guards of the imperial capital or other important locations. Nobles used their children to increase the family’s influence within abaddonian society. Lesser and Minor demons filled out the bottom parts of demon society. These were the last level of demons actually considered citizens of the kingdom and were also the bulk of the Abaddon military. Outside of the cities were often lesser creatures and even a few non-demon species. As long as they followed the laws of the nation and obeyed their leaders, most non-demons were left alone by minor and lesser demons. This however did not mean it was safe though as what was done between non-demons and creatures that inhabited areas within the kingdom was not considered a matter for the government so due to this stance, places outside the cities and villages were often extremely dangerous. As demons possess long life spans and are naturally slow to mature, the average demon is considered an adult at 1,000 years old. Geography The capital of Abaddon is the city of Makai. This is the seat of power within the kingdom and it ruled by the demon lord his or herself. This area also includes the immediate surrounding countryside. There are four provinces that act as a buffer for the capital. Each of these are simply known by their cardinal position relative to Makai. Each Province has a capital where the Warden of that province rules. In the North, the capital is Teneburg. Teneburg was founded by the Warden Atrocitus 600 years ago and is home of a considerable amount of farmers, traders, and fishermen. The surrounding area includes the great northern sea as well as parts of Ystwyr Vale. The Ystwyr vale is a forested area in the northwestern part of Abaddon. It was once controlled by a powerful elf by the name of Ystwyr that even Abbadon himself, dared not anger. The elf and the demon lord agreed to mutually coexist as long as neither infringed upon the other’s territory. The north part of Abaddon also has plenty of plains for use in agriculture. One quarter of Abaddon’s food comes from the north. The Eastern Province is controlled by the warden positioned in the city of Pande. The city itself is industrial in nature and is home to many of the demons who mined the mountains along most of the eastern border. This area is also where many of the conflicts between Abaddon and Elles have taken place. While the mountains offer an excellent defense, there are valleys which served as not only trading routes, but also places of bloodshed in the many wars. The Western Province shares a border with not only Faraam, but also parts of Lothlonde. Its capital, Gehenna is the seat of power for the western warden. Gehenna itself is surrounded by harsh terrain so often times it is seen as a haven for those having traveled through any of these dangerous locations. The last province and one of the most important is the southern province. Its capital is Geoffrey’s castle ruins, which like Makai was once a human settlement. This province is also the only part of Abaddon that has access to the ocean. This city also serves as the south’s largest port town. The largest industries in the south are Timber, fishing and farming. Military Abaddon’s military has a long and successful history dating back to the founding of the nation itself. Its military is similar in structure as many of its neighbors. Its head is the demon lord, followed by the generals of the imperial court. Under these generals are the provincial generals who share military power with their respective warden. Below these generals are lesser generals who simply command personal armies and often times are called upon to form the bulk of Abaddon’s military. The soldiers themselves are drafted from the peasantry of the nation. These people are trained when needed and once the campaign is over, are allowed to go home to their daily lives. Each male Abaddonian is expected to answer the call to arms when summoned and even women fight when needed. Abaddon’s military contains not only infantry, but also cavalry, bowmen, mages, and a special force, the Dragon Corps. The Dragon Corps is a group of demon and non-demon species led by the now countess of Lorraine, Forte. Thousands of years ago, these dragon riders fled their homeland across the sea and landed on the mainland near Lothlonde. They traveled the land, seeking a place to call home and eventually found the city of Makai. Upon learning of these riders, Abbadon himself promised them sanctuary as long as they agreed to serve him and his successors. Forte agreed to serve the imperial family and that is how Abaddon obtained its most powerful force. Each province is expected to maintain their own army as well as defend the capital region from any and all attacks. There is a checks and balances in place as while the outer provinces protect the capital, it is the capital that gives them the right to exercise the power each province possesses. Additional Information Abaddon is not just known for being a fearsome demon nation, it is also a place that encourages learning in the field of magic. Abbadon, the founding demon lord was a mage and laid down the foundations of the Makai magic university. The demons of abaddon are also a spiritual bunch as the overwhelming majority worship their creator Avish, who was only just recently revived as the Goddess Morrighan. The people of Abaddon also possess a variety of views of the other races. While they seem to share a similar dislike of half-breeds, humans and beastkin can be either hated or tolerated depending on the demon. Many believe their wars against humans to be a just one as it was Morrighan herself, that commanded them to keep humans cowed. War is treated as a holy affair and participation is not only a duty but an honor. Trivia * Abaddon is the name of the biblical angel of destruction. * Abaddon is NOT Makai, but its capitol is. Navigation Category:Nations Category:Needs More Info